darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcturus
"Destructor Arcturus. He constructed an army of cybernetic killing machines that destroyed Zelem's Nexus and Infinity." - HELIX Arcturus, the Cybernetic Colossus is a Cyber Destructor, the boss fought on X-4 levels of the planet Infinity. Before the events of the game, Arcturus came to Xylan after he was scolded for his extremist behavior. He created the Cyber Darkspore and was Xylan's assistant in leading campaigns of destruction. He was also responsible for the downfall of Zelem's Nexus, Infinity and Perceptum. Lore Ambitious, arrogant and ingenious, Crogenitor Arcturus rose to prominence by exploring the interiors of stars via peerless cybermechanical engineering. In doing so he advanced Crogenitor astronomical knowledge by generations.Arcturus reportedly sought permission to conduct astro-explosive experiments—literally, he planned to destroy entire suns to study the results. His colleagues concluded he was a sociopath. Determined eventually to have his way, Arcturus joined Crogenitor Xylan's faction, believing Xylan's promise that with him, anything would become possible. Once Xylan "resurrected" himself as the Corruptor, Arcturus bolstered Xylan's war with a new weapon. He transformed failed Genetic Hero candidates—test subjects not suitable for the rank, for whatever psychological or genetic reasons—into cybernetic living bombs. Those cyber-soldiers descended into Crogenitor strongholds on Zelem's Nexus and detonated themselves, securing Xylan the first major victory of his campaign. Xylan rewarded Arcturus with a series of powerful transfections, including the ability to leap great heights and crush his opponents upon impact. Xylan also granted Arcturus weapons, including rotating blade-projectiles and combat lasers. Thus, in battle, Arcturus has become of the most terrifying Destructors in the galaxy. Battle Strategy Onslaught ~ Acturus is a considerably easy boss, because of his low health. Here is a list of his attacks: - He will send out 3-4 spinning chainsaw-like projectiles, which will travel in a straight line until they fall off the edge of the arena and into the abyss below, or until they hit a wall. - He will summon two lasers that deal heavy damage, but do not move, making them easily avoidable. Also, he does not move while performing this attack, making himself vulnerable. - Acturus uses his jetpack to fly off of the screen, and then rains missiles down on the arena before he crashes back down to the battlefield. However, the ground where the missiles will hit lights up a few seconds before they land, making them easier to avoid then expected. If the player is standing beneath him when he lands, or near the area (*indicated by his shadow), they will receive a large amount of damage. - He will summon Exploder Scarabs, which will fall from the sky onto the arena. Unlike common Exploder Scarabs, these Scarabs will be activated the instant that they hit the ground, and will slowly follow the player until killed or they explode in the player's vicinity, instead of waiting for a Hero to approach them. The Corruptor also uses Arcturus' laser attack when he is in Cyber state. Invasion ~ Arcturus is now encountered on Threat Level 10-4. Upon the start of the battle, Arcturus will place a rotating Laser Turret on the ground. This Turret fires a steady, rotating laser beam that will severely damage heroes. The Turret can be destroyed, but Arcturus can place a new one. Apocalypse ~ Arcturus is encountered for a final time on 14-4, Terminal Haven. The arena for this battle makes the battle much harder, as the floor has holes in it, making it harder to dodge the Rotating Laser Turret spawned by the Cyber Destructor. After being beaten, Arcturus will explode for a final time, leaving behind his mask. This variant of Arcturus is usually considered to be the game's most difficult boss, mainly because of his high health, the health of his turret as well as the Scarabs he summons, and the terrain he's usually fought on. Death Animation Upon reaching 0 health, Arcturus will lose balance as parts of him blow up. After that he'll try to fly off, but the jetpack blows, leaving the Destructor grounded, he will collapse on the ground, pathetically trying to crawl away before exploding into a puddle of oil and metallic shrapnel. Trivia *''Arcturus's name and Title were revealed by some of Darkspore's fans that found his name in Darkspore files. *''Arcturus is also the name of the main antagonist of Starcraft 2 which ironically, was announced on the same day and the same place as Darkspore. *''Arcturus'' was the last boss ever to be revealed (Captains do not count). *''Arcturus'', like most other Destructors, shares his name with a star. *The name Arcturus comes from the Ancient Greek Arktouros, ''which means the "Guardian of the Bear". Being the last Destructor before the ''Corruptor himself, one could see this as referring to him as the Corruptor's last line of defense before the invasion of Scaldron began. *''Arcturus'' is also the name of the third brightest star in the night sky. It is considerably larger than Sol, but is still far from the largest know star. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Category:Cyber Category:Destructors